


War of the Worlds

by drawingstrings



Series: KaiSoo Kid AU Collection [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Forgiveness, M/M, ex-playmates kaisoo, inspired by real life events, kid AU, kid-jongin, kid-kyungsoo, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawingstrings/pseuds/drawingstrings
Summary: Because Jongin and Kyungsoo are ex-playmates.





	War of the Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> kidkaisoo are so cute!

"Dark boy!"

"Big eyes!"

“You smell!”

“You have an ugly voice!”

"Ugly! Ugly duckling! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Kyungsoo shouts at the other boy living across their house.

Every afternoon, the two kids would walk to their veranda to throw each other insults, making them hate each other more.

They were playmates before, but when Kyungsoo threw Jongin's slipper to the roof on one of the neighbor’s house, cold war ensued between them, causing their hatred to each other intensify in the next few days.

"HA! You look like an owl with big eyes! I bet you sleep with your eyes open! Weirdo! Weirdo! Ew! Ew! Owls like you are disgusting!" Jongin shouts back. He sticks his tongue out and rolls his eyes annoyingly at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo had enough of this. Owls are his favorite animal in the whole world. How dare Jongin looked down at his favorite specie in the whole wide world. How dare he say disgusting things about them when in fact they are one of the cutest birds that graced the earth.

Kyungsoo whimpers. A crease forms on his brows and his knuckles clench as Jongin won’t stop talking about how disgusting owls are.

"Are you deaf now Kyungsoo?!? Huh?! You finally gave up on me?! How coward of you! HAHAHA!" Jongin mocks, clutching on his tummy as he guffaws shamelessly.

Soon, Kyungsoo spills tears and his heart clenches in pain because Jongin is evil. Jongin is annoying. Jongin is annoying. Annoying. Annoying ANNOYING!

Kyungsoo slams the door shut and cries on his Pororo sheets. He cries and sobs on his sheets because no—owls are cute and adorable and Jongin is being stupid because he probably hasn’t seen an owl in his entire existence. Jongin is not obligated to insult owls. Owls are precious and baby-looking.

Several minutes passed and Kyungsoo is still crying. He mumbles  _Jongin is bad_ repeatedly on his pillow, when all of a sudden, he hears his door opening. His mom steps inside so he looks up to  tell her how cruel Jongin is to his favorite owls. However, as he looks up, he sees the person he despises the most emerging behind his mom.

 

 

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo, Jongin is here to see you.” His mom steps inside the room with a concerned look etched on her younger face. She is holding Jongin’s hand and Kyungsoo almost shouts to his mother for letting the boy enter the confines of his sacred room.

“Go away!” He shouts. He sends a glare at Jongin whose eyes are watering of tears.

“Kyungsoo, Jongin is sorry. He told me everything. I knew it in the first place that something happened between the two of you. Apologize now, sweetie.” His mother explains and she sits on the edge of the bed coaxing his son as she thumbs Kyungsoo’s tears away.

“Go away Jongin! I hate you!” Kyungsoo spitefully says towards Jongin and his mother soon scolds him for saying those words to the other boy.

On the other hand, Jongin’s tears rolls down his cheeks and he whimpers because even if he has heard Kyungsoo telling him  _I hate you_ hundreds of times or maybe just lesser than that, hearing Kyungsoo shout it right to his face is more painful to him.

Kyungsoo’s frown disappears once Jongin tears up.

“I-I’m sorry Kyungsoo. I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

It’s true, whenever their war flares up every afternoon or in the middle of the day, the two doesn’t get hurt from each other’s insults. They even hardly get offended to the point that they would eventually spill tears. No one ever cries, not even when Kyungsoo tells how smelly Jongin is when sweaty and how Jongin tells that Kyungsoo sings off key in his ugly voice.

No one cries.

But now, Kyungsoo did cry and one thing Jongin hates is to see his enemy cry.

“W-Why are you crying---“ Kyungsoo’s eyes turn wider than their normal size when Jongin abruptly traps him around his arms. Kyungsoo doesn’t mind how sweaty Jongin is because honestly, Jongin isn’t smelly at all. The boy hugs him tighter as he continues to mumble  _sorry’s_ to him.

“I’m really really sorry, hyung. Please forgive me. I don’t want to see you cry. You’re not ugly hyung. You have a great voice and I’m so sorry. I also love your big eyes. Sorry, hyung.” He keeps on rambling and Kyungsoo’s mother smiles gently at him and that’s the moment he knew what to do.

To be honest, Kyungsoo hates to see Jongin cry too and he also feels guilty. He hugs the younger boy back and smiles meekly.

“Jongin hush,” He rubs the boy’s back before he pulls away.

“Hyung, I am sorry.” Jongin sniffles and wipes his tears with his sleeves.

Kyungsoo turns to his mom then back to his ex-playmate.

“Jongin, owls are not disgusting okay? You can insult me but not my precious owls.” Kyungsoo pouts and Jongin blinks in confusion, tilting his head to the left.

“You love owls?”

Kyungsoo nods.

 “I do. I love owls and you insulted them that’s why I cried.” Kyungsoo tells and Jongin nods at him.

Kyungsoo wipes his tears with the back of his hands.

“You love them?”

“Yes I do.”

Jongin hiccups and spreads out his arms.

“Hyung, hug me please. Please forgive me. I promise I won’t talk badly to your owls again. Sorry, hyung. I didn’t know.”

Kyungsoo grins brightly and he throws himself to the other boy and hugs him.

“Okay, I forgive you Jongin. And---“ He pulls away and sniffs the boy before smiling, “You don’t  smell. You smell good. And you’re not ugly too, Jongin. I think you’re handsome!”

Jongin giggles from the boy’s compliment and grins. “Honestly, I love owls too. It kinda reminds me of you that’s why I blurted them out earlier. Sorry for saying that they are disgusting. They are actually cute, just like you, hyung.”

Kyungsoo giggles and smiles at his mom who watches them fondly.

“Can we stop our war now and be playmates again?”

“Yes please!”

 


End file.
